The present technology relates to a technical field of a converter lens system that is inserted and used between an imaging lens and a camera.
For example, as disclosed in JP 2005-107261A, JP 2006-349904A, and JP 2002-287025A, there are known converter lens systems that are inserted and used between an imaging lens and a camera.
In JP 2005-107261A, JP 2006-349904A, and JP 2002-287025A, the converter lens systems for performing enlargement or reduction are disclosed. However, as the application of the converter lens systems, the application enabling the combined use of an imaging lens and a camera having different standards is also desired.
For example, regarding a color video camera for business purposes, there is a demand for using an imaging lens corresponding to a ⅔-inch standard of a three-plate type camera having three image sensors (standard based on the assumption of an image sensor of a ⅔-inch size) in a camera that has the same ⅔-inch standard but is a single-plate type, and a converter lens system for responding to this is desired.